


why you comin' home at 5 in the morning?

by justfabharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4am, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, poor lou, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfabharry/pseuds/justfabharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been out all night, and Louis wants to know what and who he's been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why you comin' home at 5 in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a mix of the songs 4AM by Melanie Fiona and Smell Yo Dick by Riskay.

"This is the fifteenth motherfucking time that I've called and left your ass messages. I've texted you, and you haven't responded to shit. What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you out there with? You think I'm stupid. Niall called me and told me he saw you with some random bloke. When you get home, I got some news for your lying ass."

Louis hangs up angrily, slamming his phone face down onto the nightstand beside him. Who the fuck does Harry think he is?

Harry and Louis had gotten into a fight earlier the day before (since it was 4am going on 5am of the next day) over how they never had fun anymore. Louis had simply mentioned they should go do something fun for once instead of sitting around all the time. Harry took it personal, took it as Louis calling him lazy to which he argued that he was anything but lazy. And it went from there, and after Louis slapped Harry for calling him boring, Harry stormed out of their apartment and hasn't been back since.

Needless to say, Louis felt like shit over it. All he wanted was to keep his and Harry's relationship spontaneous. But, no, he's been outright deemed boring by his boyfriend of three years, and he got left on a stormy Friday night.

They haven't even fucked in a good two months. (Harry was always so good to Louis in bed; Louis felt so loved and so so good.)

Tears brimmed Louis' eyes. He just wanted his baby back home. Even if they were fighting, he just wanted Harry home where he belonged.

Where he was only with Louis.

Because. Well. It was no secret Harry had good looks; he caught everyone's attention. With the killer green eyes, that hair, that style, those long legs, and his lovely pink lips, he was drop dead gorgeous. But he was Louis', and Harry knew that as well as Louis himself. (It just sucked that everyone else didn't.)

Louis was proud he'd been the one to steal Harry's heart; it was love's greatest felony, and he'd only feel the pridest of pride if anyone ever called him its criminal.

But, see.

Harry is still gone at 4:53 in the morning, and Louis is getting mad as hell. He's called Harry fifteen times now, texted him numerous times, and, it's like Harry has just fallen off of the face of the damn Earth. If he doesn't get in touch with Louis soon, Louis is going to go find Harry himself. And he won't be happy.

"I fucking hate you." Louis mutters to his lockscreen of a smiling Harry with his eyes scrunched up. Louis had taken it one day when Harry was laughing over something stupid Louis had said.

The tears that had been begging to fall now slipped from Louis' eyes. He no longer felt loved. He no longer felt wanted.

He felt useless.

It was 4:59am now. Harry wasn't answering, probably somewhere with a dancer, drinking. Louis was sick of it, just wanted Harry to come home so he could just push him back out again.

Just then, as if God wanted Louis to suffer even more, Harry stumbled through the front door. Louis stopped pacing back and forth between the kitchen entrance and the couch in the living room, though he hadn't noticed he was, and he glared at Harry through his tears.

Harry blinked slowly at Louis, as if trying to regain his vision too, and smiled blearily. "Heeeeey." he slurred, and Louis couldn't find it in him to curse Harry out. Now, Louis was just fed up and sad.

Louis crossed his arms, clutching his phone in his left hand. "Why are you coming home at five in the morning?" he asked through his teeth. His emotions were between envious and angry and stressed.

Harry pushed a hand through his hair, which was plenty tousled from what Louis noticed, and he snorted. "What the fuck does it matter to you, Louis?"

"It matters because I'm your boyfriend! You were out there cheating on me for all I know!" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Cheating on you? You're so stupid. Why would I ever cheat on you?" Harry slurred, pushing himself off the wall beside the front door and walking past Louis to the kitchen.

"When you're drunk, and I'm not there, things happen." Louis points out, reminding Harry.

"That was one time! We were barely together then!" Harry shouts, snapping back around and coming to face Louis. "Why do you always make fucking assumptions? You're always wrong. Calm the fuck down." Harry pushed Louis back, with a little too much force due to his intoxicated state, and Louis fell to the hardwood floor.

Louis winced, pressing his palms to his eyes to keep from crying. It doesn't work, his tears fall onto his wrists. "Don't touch me." Louis whispered, looking up at Harry, and, oh. He feels so small.

"I'll do what I want. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Harry mocks Louis, not even bothering to help Louis up as he walks back into the kitchen. Louis uses the couch for leisure as he gets up, exhaling a long breath.

"Then- then why did Niall send me those pictures of you grinding with some guy?" Louis asks after a beat of silence, and Harry walks back into the living room with a bottle of water and sits on the couch.

"He was grinding on me. I enjoyed it because I'm human, Louis. Big deal," Harry snorted again, chugging back his water.

"Big deal?" Louis asked skeptically, rubbing his back where he'd fallen and shutting his eyes as he walked around the couch. "Harry, I love you. You're only supposed to be with me."

To Louis' surprise, Harry downright laughs. "Fuck that. I'll be with who I want." he winks at Louis, and, okay. Louis isn't as sad anymore as he is mad.

"You're disgusting. Three years has meant nothing to you?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows as Harry stood. He might be younger than Louis, but height beat that to the highest extent.

"Oh, they did. But after about a year, everything became so dull. Like we weren't even trying anymore." Harry paused, looking at his now empty water bottle before looking up at Louis with lazy, glossed over eyes. "I don't know if I even love you anymore."

And. If Louis was ever heartbroken before Harry, that was nothing compared to the emptiness where his heart once was after it just shattered into microscopic pieces.

Louis just stared back at Harry. Harry didn't look the least bit sorry he'd just snatched Louis' whole happiness and, well, his whole world, away from him.

"How could you say that?" Louis felt himself talking, but he was sure he wasn't alive anymore. He is dead. Harry killed him.

"I just don't know." Harry repeated, tearing his eyes away from Louis and standing. He walks to their bedroom.

"Where are you going now?" Louis follows him. Legs moving, but he's still dead.

"I don't think this is working anymore. All we do is fight." Harry mumbles, grabbing a jacket from the closet and shrugging it on.

"W-where are you going, Harry?" Louis asked again, tears blurring his vision.

"I'm sorry." Harry doesn't even make eye contact with Louis. "It's over." He brushes past Louis, walking out of their - well, Louis' now - room without a glance back.

Louis stands frozen in his spot as he hears the front door close for the last time for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ????


End file.
